


Part of Your Life

by becksterres



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Friendship/Love, Kingdom Hearts 3 scene, M/M, Multi, Non canon compliant, can be read as friendly or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 10:31:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17660996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/becksterres/pseuds/becksterres
Summary: In which Kairi and Sora don't ignore the fact that their friend who is known for pushing people away pushes them away. An alternate ending for the Kingdom Hearts 3 paopu fruit scene.





	Part of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> So the paopu fruit scene and a lot of what happened with Kairi and Riku towards the end of Kingdom Hearts 3 did not settle right with me (not everything, just some things). I love Kingdom Hearts 3, I enjoyed the game so much. The endings for a lot of the trios were amazing, but I feel like we lost out a lot from the Destiny Islands Trio and I just wanted them to be happy. I know over time people change and they're not the kids they were when they started in Kingdom Hearts 1 and all that, but still. They've been there for each other, they chased each other across all the worlds. Now it's time for them to stop running.

The sun at Destiny Islands… Sora missed this more than he cared to admit. On the horizon, high above the vast and endless sea, the sun remained constant, even if his experiences and relationships didn’t. Thinking back, imagining himself as stuck on this island seemed like a lifetime ago. 

And yet, Sora’s attention felt pulled elsewhere. For the first time in a long time, Sora, Riku, and Kairi finally had a chance to sit down and relax together. Happiness swelled in Sora, and if he wasn’t so tired, he would have cried. But now, Riku sat on the beach. Alone. 

“Hey, why is Riku all alone?” Sora asked, not for the first time. 

Despite his asking, Kairi still obliged. “He…said he needed time to himself. Let’s let him be.” Sora frowned, and Kairi didn’t seem satisfied with that answer either. 

“He’s pulling himself away again,” Sora said after a moment’s deliberation, his hand over his heart. To his surprise, Kairi merely nodded. 

“I feel it too,” she answered. Kairi placed a hand on Sora’s knee and he looked over to find her eyes boring into his. “Sora, we can’t lose him again.” 

Kairi looked so hurt and so confused. Sora frowned, taking her hand and squeezing it. “I know,” he answered. “Riku’s come a long way from when we were stuck on this island, Kairi.” 

Kairi frowned. “I know,” she answered. Then, she looked up at him again. “You both have.” 

Sora nodded. “You too.” 

Kairi smiled, but… there was sadness in it. If Sora hadn’t sat so close, he would have suspected the light played tricks on him. 

“Kairi, I…” Sora stumbled for something to say, anything to make her feel better. He couldn’t think of anything. Instead, he turned his attention back on the man sitting alone in the sand. 

“No one should be alone today, Sora,” Kairi said quietly, as the two watched their friend. 

Finally, Riku looked up at them, confusion evident in his expression, even at this distance. 

“Riku!” Sora called, waving his arms above his head. Though he looked startled, Riku smiled back and waved. “Get up here!” That seemed to surprise him even more. For a moment, Riku looked away, and Sora even heard the confused little sigh Kairi let out. 

“Do you think…?” she started, when Riku didn’t move. But just as she spoke, Riku stood and dusted off his pants, heading up to meet his friends. Sora smiled, and Kairi turned, her smile matching his. 

x.x.x.x.x

The waves crashed lazily on the shore. Destiny Islands awash in soft oranges and reds. The sun began to set on the horizon and sitting here, on the paopu tree between Riku and Kairi, Sora never felt so at home. 

“Tomorrow’s fight will be our toughest yet,” Kairi started. Sora barely glanced over before he saw a paopu fruit in front of his face. Riku looked over, seemingly unsurprised until she offered him one as well. 

“Kairi, wha--?” 

“I want to be apart of your lives no matter what happens,” she said, looking at both Sora and Riku. “That’s all.” Kairi smiled. Tentatively, Riku took the fruit from her. 

“Sora, Kairi,” he said, turning to face them, his back to the sun, his eyes on the fruit. “Are you sure? You two…”

“Riku, we’re sure,” Sora answered, relieved to hear the confirming sound coming from Kairi. “We spent so long looking for you, Riku. There’s no way we’re letting you go now.” Sora smiled. Riku shook his head, but the smile on his face was real. 

“You don’t have to worry anymore, Riku,” Kairi assured. When she reached out, Riku allowed her to take his hand and guide him between the two of them. He stood between them, his back once more to the tree, his eyes again on the horizon. “We’re here for you. Let us be your light when you need us.” 

Sora smiled, taking Kairi’s hand behind Riku’s back. “Yeah, Riku,” he said, eyes moving from Kairi to Riku. He leaned forward. “You’ve done so much for us and for the rest of the worlds even when you’re facing darkness all by yourself. Let us be your light.” He placed his other hand on the paopu fruit, Kairi holding the other end and the fruit ended up in front of Riku. 

Kairi smiled, leaning forward as well. Riku looked between the two of them. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes closed. The smile that bloomed on his face would be something Sora kept close to his heart forever. 

“Ready?”

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This can be read as a shipping thing or just friends not wanting to lose one another. Even though they've all changed, I felt that if they had more interactions in KH3, they would've worked super duper well together! Thanks for reading! God bless!


End file.
